Put Your Hearts Up
by aiiLoobeeiiu
Summary: Amy va de vacaciones al rancho de su abuela, ella no soporta estar ahí, pero cierto erizo la ayudará a ver las cosas de diferente manera. Mal summary :S
1. ¡No, por favor!

**Hola de nuevo :) Ahora les traigo este fic, trata de mis vacaciones en el rancho de mi abue.**

**el 5O% esta basado en hechos reales y el otro 5O% lo saque de algo que se llama "Imaginación" **

**Me pasaron muchas cosas algo ¿Raras? En mis vacaciones :S pero también cosas ¡Geniales! **

* * *

- ¡Amy, Amy! - Gritaron. - **¡AMY!** - Gritaron otra vez pero esta vez más fuerte. ¿Quiénes eran los que llamaban a la joven eriza? Eran los padres de ésta. Sus padres la estaban buscando por toda la casa y no la encontraban. Y se preguntaran ¿Por qué la estaban buscando? Pues no les diré, muajaja.

Se oyó abrir la puerta de la casa. Los padres de Amy, se voltearon. Y ahí estaba; con cinco bolsas, parecía que estaba en el mall.

- Hola - Saludo con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba un poco de su raspado de fresa. - Fui al mall con Rouge.

Sus padres la miraban enojados.

- ¿Por qué esas caras? - Preguntó un poco confundida.

- Porque crees... - Contesto enojado su padre. - ¿De dónde sacaste dinero para ir al mall?

- Ehhh… - Pensó rápido. - Rouge me presto dinero.

- ¿Segura? - Cuestionó arqueando la ceja. Amy asintió. - Y de pura casualidad sabes… ¿Dónde esta mi trofeo?

- ¿T-tu Tro-trofeo? - Ella balbuceó.

- Si, ya sabes el que ganó tu padre el año pasado. - Habló su madre.

- Ehh… no, no se donde esta. - Contestó la eriza. - ¿Por qué?..¿Se te perdió?

- Si, se me perdió, pero ya lo encontré. - Respondió su papá.

- ¡Ahh que bueno! - Exclamo feliz. - Bueno creo que yo me tengo que ir a mi cuarto. Adiós. - Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

- ¡Todavía no he terminado de hablar Amy!

- ¿Uh?

- Si, si encontré mi trofeo, pero lo encontré en una pagina de internet. Diciendo que se vendía. ¿Y adivina de quién es la cuenta de quién lo vendió?

Amy solo bajo su cabeza. – mía... - Se señalo ella misma.

- ¡Exacto! - Dijo con sarcasmo. - ¡Amy, que no entiendes que no puedes andar gastando el dinero a lo tonto!

- Pero…

- Pero nada. - Interrumpió. - Hace un mes te gastaste todo el dinero de tu tarjeta de crédito, y te la quite. Y luego tomaste mi tarjeta de crédito y te gastaste casi todo el dinero. ¡Y ahora vendes mi trofeo! - Regaño enojado.

- Si… lo siento... - dijo cabizbaja.

- ¡¿Y tú crees que con un "Lo siento" voy a recuperar mi trofeo?!

Amy no hablo solo se quedo callada.

- Cariño, ven, acércate. - Llamó la madre de Amy a su padre.

- ¿Que paso?

- Tengo una idea…

Los padres de Amy estaban hablando, mientras la eriza rosa estaba ahí parada mirando de reojo a sus papás _"¿De qué tanto hablarán?"_ Pensó. Ellos se separaron y se acercaron a Amy.

- Hija.. - Habló la mamá de Amy. - Nos vamos a ir de vacaciones tú y yo a...

- ¿A dónde? - Preguntó emocionada. - ¿A Orlando? No, ¿Europa? ¿Japón?

- ¡¿Qué?! Claro que no... Vamos a ir al rancho de tu abuela.

- ¿Eh? – Se quedó atónita.

- Si. Nos vamos a ir en 3 días.

- Ja, ja, ja. Esto es una broma, ¿no?

- No Amy. - Afirmo el padre de Amy. - Vas a ir con tu mamá al rancho de tu abuela.

- Pero, pero,** ¡¿POR QUE?!** - Grito casi llorando.

- Para que aprendas a no vender las cosas de los demás.

- Pero… ya aprendí, ya no venderé nada tuyo. **¡POR FAVOR!** - Se pasó de rodillas. - ¡Sólo venderé cosas mías!

- No. Ya dije. Te vas a ir en 3 días - Dijo esto y se fue. ¿A dónde? Quien sabe.

- En tres días - musitó la eriza tragando saliva. –_ Espero que se pasen lentos…_

* * *

Ya habían pasado los tres días. Ya tenían las maletas listas. Solo estaban esperando al padre de Amy para que las llevara y también para despedirse de él.

- Amy, pero ¿Por qué llevas tantas maletas? Yo solo llevo una. - Dijo su madre viendo las cuatro maletas que traía su hija.

- Es solo lo necesario. ¿Cuantos días nos vamos a quedar? ¿Dos o tres? - dijo indiferente.

- ¿Qué? Nos vamos a quedar 1 mes.

- Pero que... - La interrumpieron.

- Ya llegue. ¿Nos vamos? - Habló el padre de Amy.

- Si. - Contesto la madre de Amy.

* * *

Llegaron a la central de autobuses. Su padre se fue a comprar los boletos; dejando solas a Amy y a su madre.

- ¿Vamos a viajar en un autobús? - Preguntó Amy.

- Claro. Allá no hay aeropuertos.

Amy suspiró pesadamente. Miró a su alrededor gente corriendo con maletas, una señora buscando a su hijo que se perdió, chavas de su edad mirándola; parecía que la estaban criticando.

- Aquí esta sus boletos. El autobús sale en 10 minutos. Así que vámonos. - Dijo su papá, agarrando dos de las maletas de Amy.

Se dirigieron en donde estaba el autobús. Le dieron las maletas al ¿señor que carga maletas -.-? Como sea. Se despidieron del padre de Amy.

- Las voy a extrañar. - Dijo su padre.

- Nosotras también. - Dijeron ambas, mientras lo abrazaban.

Ya era hora de subir al autobús. Se subieron al autobús. Ella podía ver a su papá por la ventana. El autobús avanzo.

* * *

Ya era de noche, ya llevaba 3 horas en el autobús y todavía faltaban una más. Si se hubieran ido en avión ya estuvieran allá. Ella estaba aburrida viendo por la ventana y escuchando música, mientras su mamá estaba dormida. Amy solo veía puros arboles, arbustos, autos, etc. Nada interesante, decidió tratar de dormirse, pues no podía porque los asientos eran muy incómodos y un viejo que estaba atrás de ella esta roncando. Ya cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, un bebé se puso a llorar. Eso le hizo perder el sueño.

**¡Por fin!** Habían llegado a su destino. Se bajaron de autobús, sacaron sus maletas. Se subieron a un taxi, y este las llevo a una plaza de la ciudad.

- Amy, nos vamos a ir en un camión; pero ese camión pasa a las 10 de la mañana y son las 8:30 apenas.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras? - Preguntó bostezando, no durmió bien en el viaje.

- Vamos a comprar el mandado para tu abuela.

Ambas erizas se fueron en tiendas en tiendas comprando comida.

- Amy, ocupo que vayas a la panadería que esta en la otra calle.

- ¿Y si alguien me roba? - Cuestionó nerviosa.

- ¡Ay, por favor Amy! Si te roban luego te regresan. ¡Ándale ya ve!

- Esta bien. - Dijo dudosa.

Camino hacia la panadería cuando de repente un viejito se cruza en su camino.

- Oiga señorita, tiene un pesito que me regale, no he comido nada.

Ella lo mira espantada. - Ehh. Si, si claro. - Saco una moneda de 10 por error.

- Gracias señorita - dijo tomando la moneda de 10 pesos a Amy.

- Ehh... de nada...

La tomo del hombro y le sonrió - Que dios se lo pague... - Despues de decir eso se fue muy feliz el viejito.

- Bueno Amy, hiciste algo bueno. - Hablo consigo misma, feliz porque había ayudado aun pobre viejito, mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la panadería.

Llego a la panadería, compro mucho pan, pues allá con su abuela había mucha gente y comían demasiado.

Salió de la panadería y de regreso vio al viejito de antes, en una tienda bailando con una botella de cerveza.

_"Maldito viejito"_ Pensó Amy mirando con odio al anciano.

* * *

Tomaron el camión. Amy estaba viendo por la ventana el paisaje, y preguntándole a su mamá como niña chiquita "Ya llegamos" de vez en cuando.

- ¿Cuanto falta para llegar? - Preguntó la eriza.

- Ya quieres llegar al rancho, verdad.

- No, si no que ya me estoy mareando.

- Si, ya vamos a llegar falta poquito.

El camión se paro en un rancho enorme, había muchas flores, tenía una piscina, caballos y más. Era muy lujoso. Amy se levanto para bajarse del camión, pero su mamá la detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó su madre.

- Ya llegamos, ¿no?

- No. Este es el rancho de los Acorn.

- Oh.. - dijo desilusionada.

Otra vez se paro el camión, esta vez se paro en un ranchito. Al parecer había llovido, pues había mucho lodo y caca de vaca y de caballo; estaban las vacas sueltas por ahí, al igual que los caballos. No se comparaba con el rancho que había visto hace unos minutos.

- Ya llegamos. - La mamá de Amy, le aviso.

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Ese es el rancho de mi abuela?! - señalo el ranchito.

- Si, ¿por?

Amy se le quedo mirando con desprecio a aquel ranchito pobre.

Abrieron el portón que estaba ahí, Amy se quedo un poco asustada por las vacas.

- Ma, ¿y si nos quedamos aquí? - Dijo mirando con miedo a las vacas.

- Las vacas no te van hacer nada.

- Mejor vamos a esperar que venga alguien. - Comentó nerviosa.

- Bueno, si quieres quédate esperando, porque yo no. - caminó hacia la casa.

- ¡Espérame! - Dijo corriendo detrás de su mamá.

* * *

Entraron a la casa y ahí estaba su abuela.

- ¡Elizabeth! ¡Amy! - Exclamo la ancianita al ver a las erizas. Caminó hacia ellas abrazándolas.

- Hola mamá - Saludó Elizabeth (la mamá de Amy) correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Hola abuela - Saludo Amy un poco desanimada.

- ¿Qué tienes mija? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? - Pregunto su abuela preocupada.

- No es nada importante solo tengo sueño. - Se talló el ojo.

- Bien. Te enseñaré tu habitación. - Empezó a caminar. Amy solo la siguió. - Es esta. - le enseño su cuarto.

Amy se quedo atónita. Era un cuartito, con una cama, una ventana para que entrara el aire y ya. Muy simple para ella; pues claro ella estaba acostumbrada a cuartos enormes con una cama enorme, con tele, mini Split y de más cosas.

Se acostó en la cama, la cama era muy incomoda, pero no le importo mucho lo único que deseaba era dormir.

* * *

**Bueno así termina el capitulo 1 :)**

** Lo del viejito me paso. ¡Maldito viejito! Ya no confiaré en los viejitos que andan pidiendo dinero en la calle. ¡No confíen en ellos! Ah & también había otro anciano pero este te decía**** _"Culero/a" _Si no le dabas más de 5 pesos.**


	2. Un día cucho

**¡Que onda, que hay mi gente bonita! ¡Ya saben que mi nombre es Samantha & a bailar chingao! **

**(8) Hector Leal, Hector Leal, Hector Leal, Hector Leal Vlooooogs... (8) ¡& arriba el norte chingao! **

* * *

Se despertó un poco molesta, y picada por los mosquitos. Esos mosquitos no la dejaron dormir toda la noche. Se incorporó y vio el reloj. **¡Eran las 9 de la mañana! **Había dormido tanto **(N:A Acuérdense que Amy llego a la casa y se durmió como a las 5 de la tarde; asi que durmió como 16 horas. ¡Hala! Que poquito..)**, bueno pues en el viaje no había dormido bien.

Se levantó y se estiró, le dolía su espalda. Fue a la cocina o que se suponía que era la cocina, ya que la estufa no era una estufa era más bien como.. un tipo horno de leña o algo así. Su abuela estaba en la "cocina", haciendo de comer, su mamá estaba en el comedor.

- ¿Qué hay de comer? - Amy les preguntó.

- Pues aquí nada mas hay huevos, frijoles, quesadillas, los huevos y los frijoles también los puedes acompañar con tortillas o queso. - Contestó su abuela. - ¿Qué se te antoja?

- Ugh - Hizo una mueca de asco. - Paso. Mejor pido algo de comer. - Sacó su celular para pedir una pizza. Pero.. no había señal, levantó su celular para ver si tenía señal, pero no. Ni una sola rayita. - ¡Por favor! ¡ De perdido una rayita! - Le pidió a su celular.

Su abuela y su mamá se miraron confundidas.

* * *

Amy se salió de la cocina, y se subió a una colina. Sacó su celular de nuevo y lo checo para ver si tenía señal. Pero no. Miró furiosa su celular. De la nada paso una abeja, ella solo movió su mano para que se fuera y luego paso otra y así fueron llegando más abejas, Amy huyó de las abejas corriendo como loca y gritando "¡Ayuda!". Logró huir de las abejas. Abrió la puerta de un cuarto y ahí se encontraban su mamá y su abuela.

- ¡¿Qué te paso?! - Caminó su mamá hacia ella.

- ¡Me persiguieron las abejas! ¡Que no ves!

- Si, veo que tienes el ojo hinchado. - Tocó su ojo.

- ¡Auch! - Gritó de dolor. - Creo que me picó una abeja.

- Deja traerte hielo. - Habló su abuela.

Una vez que se fue su abuela Amy habló.

- Mamá ya me quiero ir - Pidió.

- No Amy. - Contestó su mamá.

- Es que ya no aguanto. Primero me picaron los mosquitos, ahora me pico una abeja y luego ¿Qué?.¿Me picara una gallina?

Su mamá se quedó pensando. - Dime, ¿Tienes hambre? - Cambió de conversación.

- ¡Mamá! ¡No me cambies el tema!

Llegó su abuela con una bolsa de hielo y se lo dio a Amy. Ella se lo colocó en el ojo.

- Mija, te traje unos frijoles. Ándale come no te vayas a enfermar. - Su abuela le dio un plato con frijoles.

- Gracias abue.. - En realidad si tenía hambre y mucha. Así que se tuvo que comer el plato de frijoles.

* * *

Ya se le había bajado lo hinchado el ojo y después su abuela le dijo que la ayudará a desgranar el maíz.

- ¿Desgranar el maíz? - Preguntó confundida.

- Si. Le tienes que quitar los granos al maíz. - Le explicó.

- Eeeh. Esta bien. - Aceptó un poco dudosa.

- Y cuando acabes le das un poco a las gallinas.

- Si.. claro. - Se dirigió a las mazorcas de maíz, y vio que eran 10, no 15, no eran más mazorcas.

Cuando al fin acabo, sus dedos le dolían mucho, los miro y noto que tenía su uña rota y una ampolla en un dedo.

Se quejó y se acercó a su abuela.

- Abue, ¿Cómo se quita eso? - Se refirió a su ampolla.

- Pues te la tienes que reventar con una aguja, pero luego te puede doler.

No le importó y agarró una aguja y se la reventó.

Luego de eso. Le dio de comer a las gallinas, mientras les lanzaba el maíz, otras gallinas empezaban a venir hacia ella. Amy estaba rodeada de gallinas, las gallinas cacareaban pidiendo más comida, pero Amy ya no les iba a dar pues ya se iba a acabar la mitad del maíz. Guardó el maíz y las gallinas se empezaron a esponjarse (osea se enojaron) y la persiguieron.

_Lo que faltaba.. que una gallina la picará..._

* * *

_Después de darle de comer a esas gallinas o mejor dicho huir de éstas. _

- ¿En dónde esta el baño? Es que me quiero bañar. - Amy preguntó sin aliento.

- Ven acompáñame. - Le dijo su abuela, quien ya estaba empezando a caminar. Ella la siguió. - Aquí es.

Vio el baño y se quedó boca abierta. Era un cuarto que estaba alejado de la casa, y en vez de una puerta había una tela. Ella entró al "baño".

- ¿Dónde está la bañera o la regadera? - Preguntó al no ver ningunas de esas.

Su abuela se rió ante la pregunta de su nieta. - Aquí te tienes que traer una cubeta para bañarte. - Le dijo. -¡Oh! Y si quieres hacer del baño te tienes que traer otra cubeta ya que la palanca del baño no funciona.

Amy se queda con cara de **¡¿Que?!**

- Tienes suerte. - Dijo al notar la cara de su nieta.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó confundida.

- Porque antes hacíamos en un pozo.

Se queda sorprendida. _Antes hacían en un pozo, entonces sí tiene suerte y mucha.._

Se resigna, llena una cubeta de agua y se la lleva al baño con una lentitud. Llego mojada, pues se le cayó poquita agua en su ropa. Mientras se quitaba su blusa un erizo azul entró al baño, ella gritó, el erizo se quedo ahí parado sin decir nada.

- ¡¿Por qué no tocas?! - Preguntó enojada y sorprendida.

- Pues porque aquí no hay una puerta. - Se defendió.

- Si pero.. - No sabía que decir. Notó que el erizo no le quitaba la mirada de encima. - ¡Salte! ¡Vete! - Ordenó ruborizada.

- Si, claro. - Contestó. - Ni que estuvieras tan buena. - musitó mientras se iba.

Amy gruñó enojada. ¿Qué le pasaba a éste? ¿Acaso no podía de perdido avisar que iba a entrar? ¿O preguntar si alguien estaba ahí adentro?

* * *

La eriza rosa se estaba poniendo repelente para que esta vez no le piquen los mosquitos. Mientras se lo ponía se acerca su abuela.

- Mija, mañana quiero que te despiertes temprano para que me ayudes a ordeñar las vacas. - Le aviso su abuela.

- De acuerdo. - Aceptó, dio un suspiro de resignación y se metió a su cama, recordando todo lo que le paso en un día, especialmente lo del erizo, eso le hizo que se ruboriza con tan solo recordarlo.

_Vaya día que tuvo._

* * *

**Bueno lo de las abejas eso no me paso a mi, pero si a mi hermana jaja se veía bien chistosa con el ojo hinchado jajaja & lo de las gallinas... si eso si me paso a mi...****Bueno como sea espero que les haya gustado este cap :) Dejen Reviews si les gusto & si no también n.n **


	3. ¡Tú!

**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Se están acabando las vacaciones D:! Así es el lunes entramos o bueno.. yo sí :( **

* * *

_Despierta Amy.. despierta..__** ¡DESPIERTA!**_

- ¿Qué?! - Se despertó de golpe. Miró a su lado y era su abuela, quien la había despertado.

- Te dije que te despertarás temprano. - Reprochó.

- ¿Eh?

- Ándale párate que vamos a ir a ordeñar a las vacas.

Amy hizo un puchero, pues ella quería dormir un poco más.

La eriza rosa se levantó y se dirigió en donde estaba sus maletas.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Le preguntó su abuela.

- A buscar ropa.

Su abuela se rió. - Se ve que aún andas modorra. Vamos a ir a ordeñar vacas, no a una fiesta.

- ¿Modorra? - Preguntó confusa.

- Si, significa somnolienta. - Se explicó.

- Ah.. okeey.. - Dijo comprendiendo.

- ¡Vamonos! - Empezó a caminar de nuevo.

- Esta bien..

_Caminaron como unos cinco minutos._

- ¿A dónde vamos? - Preguntó cansada de tanto caminar.

- A ordeñar a las vacas, lo olvidaste o que?

- Si, pero ¿en dónde están las vacas? ¿No estaban ayer afuera de la casa?

- Ah. Es que le pago a alguien para que las lleve al potrero o las lleve a la casa.

- Al ¿Potrero? - Cuestionó.

- ¿Sabes que es eso? ¿no?

- Ehh.. si claro. - Respondió nerviosa.

- Esta bien. - Habló no muy convencida.

* * *

Llegaron al potrero. Amy observó el lugar, era un lugar con mucho pasto, arboles, flores, mariposas volando por todas partes y caballos sueltos.

- ¿Dónde están las vacas? - Preguntó Amy al no ver ni una vaca.

- Ellas están en el corral. - Contestó su abuelita.

- ¿Queda muy lejos? - Preguntó otra vez, pues ya no quería caminar más.

- No. - Contestó mientras caminaban. - Ya llegamos.

Amy vio el corral lleno de becerros amarrados, sin ninguna vaca ahí adentro.

- ¿Y las vacas? - Cuestionó Amy.

- Están afuera del corral. - Le contestó para luego abrir el corral, e ir a un lugar. No tardó mucho, ella traía una vaca amarrada del cuello.

- Aquí está. - Dijo su abuela.

- ¿Y? - Preguntó confundida.

- Como que "y". La vas a ordeñar. - Le dijo a Amy.

- ¿Qué?! Y si me patea o me cornea una vaca. - Dijo Amy asustada.

- No te va hacer nada. Ella es bien mansita. - Le explicó. - ¡Ándale!

- E-esta bi-bien. Pero ¡como le hago! Nunca he ordeñado una vaca.

- Le agarras una ubre y le jalas hasta que salga leche.

- Bi-bien. - Le tomó la ubre a la vaca y se la jaló. No pasó nada, no salió leche. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no sale? - Preguntó. - Esta vaca no funciona.

- Como que no funciona. - Le jaló la ubre a la vaca y salió leche. - Si "funciona" ves. Hazlo de nuevo.

Le intentó de nuevo, pero nada. Le jaló más fuerte, pero tampoco. Se estaba hartando. **(Vaca: nivel Troll jajaja okno)**

- Ya deja a la pobre vaca. - Le dijo su abuela, al ver que no le podía sacar leche a la vaca.

- Esta bien. - Dijo para alejarse de la vaca.

- Salte del corral. - Le ordenó.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque voy a soltar esta vaca y no querrás que te "corneé" o ¿si? - Preguntó.

- Oo-oh esta bien. - Se salió del corral y se sentó en una piedra que estaba cerca.

* * *

Una vez que su abuela acabó de ordeñar a las vacas, se salió con tres cubetas llenas de leche.

- Toma. - Le dio una cubeta, para luego empezar a caminar. Amy sólo la siguió.

Ya habían llegado a la casa. Amy estaba cansada, odiaba caminar.

- Que rápidas, llegaron muy temprano. - Comentó Elizabeth, la mamá de Amy.

- Hubiéramos llegado más temprano, si Amy no se hubiera desmayado. - Dijo la abuela de Amy.

- Oh.. Bueno, ¿quieres algo de comer Amy? - Le preguntó su mamá.

- Eeh si. - Contestó Amy, pues en realidad si tenía hambre.

- Bien. Aquí creo que hay galletas.

- Ok. - Dijo resignada.. - ¿Qué hay para tomar?

- Agua, o si quieres leche.

- Quiero leche.

- Esta bien. - le sirvió la leche que estaba en la cubeta.

- ¡E-espera! ¿Por qué me sirves de eso?

- ¿Eh? Es leche.

- Si, pero yo no quiero de esa "leche".

- Pero es leche de vaca.

- Si.. pero me da un poco de asco. Pensar que viene directo de la vaca.. ¡Ugh! - Hizo una cara de asco.

Su madre movió su cabeza hacia los lados. - Enserio que no sabes apreciar las cosas buenas, Amy.. - Le sirvió leche "LALA" **(Así se llama la marca de leche)**

- Amy - Le llamó su abuela. - Hoy en la tarde me vas a ayudar a llevar las vacas al potrero. - Le avisó.

- Pero las vacas, ¿no están en el potrero?

- Si, pero alguien me las va a traer.

- Okeeey.. - no le quedaba otra opción. _"No entiendo porque no las deja allá"_ Pensó.

* * *

Amy estaba en su cuarto, sentada en su cama viendo la tele, acompañada de su mamá.

- Má, - Amy le habló a su mamá.

- ¿Si, Amy?

- ¿Por qué mi abuela es así conmigo? - Preguntó.

- ¿Cómo? No te entiendo. - Cuestionó confundida.

- Si. ¿Por qué siento que no le caigo bien? - Se explicó.

- Eh.. tú abuela te quiere y mucho no se porque dices eso. - Le dijo a su hija.

- Si ella es así conmigo, pero es que..¡no se como explicarlo! - Exclamó Amy.

- Hmm.. - se quedó callada.

- Oye. - le llamó de nuevo. - ¿por qué mi abuelo no vive con mi abuela? - Interrogó.

- Eh.. pues.. porque.. - Respondió su mamá un poco nerviosa.

- ¡Ándale! dime siii.. - Le puso cara de perrito.

- Bien, pero no hables de esto con tu abuela. - Le advirtió.

- Esta bien.

- Es que tu abuelo esta enojado con tu abuela.

- Pero.. ¿por qué? - Le interrumpió.

- Porque según tu abuelo, ella lo engaño antes de casarse..

- Eso no tiene mucho sentido.. - Pensó Amy en voz alta. - ¿Porque él se caso con ella? Si sabia que lo había engañado..

- Si eso lose, tu abuelo esta un poco loco. Tu abuelita lo quiere mucho, ella no es capaz de hacer eso.

- Si pero mi abuelito no la quiere, ¿verdad?

- No se, él no le habla. Es muy orgulloso.

Después de eso Amy se quedó pensando. _"Y si junto a mis abuelos.." "Yo se que él la quiere..¿no?"_

* * *

Ya era de tarde.. Amy estaba lista para ir al potrero con su abuela a dejar la vacas.

- Amy no voy a poder ir al potrero. - Su abuela le avisó.

- ¡Enserio! - Exclamó feliz. - Digo, ¿en serio? - trató de sonar triste.

- Si, no voy a poder ir contigo..

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que no vas a poder ir conmigo? - Le cortó. - Osea que.. ¿yo si voy a ir? ¿Sola?!

- Si, pero unos de los que trabajan te va acompañar.

- ¿Y por qué no va solo?

- Porque quiero que te diviertas, que conozcas el lugar..

- ¿Que me divierta?! ¡Ja! Si seguro.. - Sonó sarcástica.

- Si. Él ahorita va a llegar. - Le dijo. - De seguro te vas a llevar bien con él. Es muy simpático. - Comentó.

- ¿Así? - Arqueó su ceja.

- Si, además es de tu edad. Mira ahí esta. - Apuntó a un erizo azul.

Amy lo miro, se quedó anonada al verlo. Era el erizo que vio en el baño._"¡Que vergüenza!"_ Movió su cabeza a los lados para olvidar eso.

Una vez que él llego hacia las erizas, el erizo observó a la eriza y ambos exclamaron -¡Tú! - apuntándose uno al otro.

* * *

**Si lose me tarde mucho en subirlo :S pero es que he estado ocupada. El voleibol, mis otros fics (que tampoco he actualizado), ¡no me dejaban la compu! y cuando me la dejaban me ponía a ver videoblogs, y otras cosas más..**

**Si quieres saber cuanto falta para el próximo capitulo ve en mi perfil :)**


	4. ¡Claro que sé!

**Hola :) estoy de vuelta ¡yay! Perdón por tardarme TANTO, pero es que la secu, el voleibol, falta de inspiración & la weba no me dejan continuar este fic. & hoy subí cap porque ya hice mi tarea ¡sii! & tengo clases hasta el martes, así que t****rataré de continuar mis otros fics.**

**Ah & ¡VIVA MÉXICO!**

* * *

No dejaban de mirarse uno al otro. Se formó un silencio, a la abuela de Amy le incomodó eso, asi que decidió hablar para romper el hielo.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? - Preguntó la eriza mayor.

- ¿Uh? - Contestaron ambos.

- Amy, ¿lo conoces? - Le preguntó.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no. Pff, nunca lo he visto en mi vida. - Mintió ella.

- Esta bien. - Contestó no muy convencida, pues era claro que Amy mentía. Pero en realidad tampoco le importaba si se conocían o no. -Sonic, ella es Amy mi nieta y Amy él es Sonic. - Los presentó. - Sonic vas a llevar a las vacas al potrero y tú Amy, quiero que lo acompañes. - Ordenó.

- Ay.. ¿por qué yo? - Refunfuñó ella.

- Porque yo quiero. - Respondió. - Sonic, después de eso quiero que lleves a Amy a conocer el lugar.

El erizo sólo asintió con su cabeza.

- Bien. - Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos.

Sonic comenzó a caminar.

- Espera, ¿a dónde vas? - Preguntó Amy haciéndolo parar.

- Al potrero. - Respondió, para luego continuar con su camino.

Ella frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿No vas a ir? - Preguntó el erizo azul.

- No quiero ir. - Contestó ella.

- Pero tienes que ir.

- Si. Pero no quiero.

- ¿Enserio? - Arqueó la ceja.

- Si.

- Bien. Hay una vaca detrás de ti.

Ella volteó un poco asustada. - No hay ninguna va..

No pudo terminar su frase por Sonic la cargó, y él empezó a caminar.

- ¡Suéltame! - Exclamó, mientras le daba golpes al erizo. - ¡Déjame! ¡Auxilio!

- Bien ya. - La soltó.

- ¿Qué te pasa?! - Le gritó.

- Nada. - Contestó. - Ya vamonos.

- Ja. Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte y menos contigo. - Rió ella comenzando a caminar hacia la casa.

- Esta bien. Pero ten cuidado con las vacas.

Ella paró, había muchas vacas. Volteó, y vio al erizo con esa sonrisa satisfecha de "yo soy el mejor". Apenas llevaba unos minutos de estar con él y ya le comenzaba a fastidiar.

- ¿Nos vamos? - Preguntó él.

- Si. - Dijo resignada.

- Espérame un momento deja ir por las vacas.

* * *

Caminaron y caminaron. Se había formado un silencio muy incomodo ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Llegaron al potrero. Sonic dejo las vacas, Amy se quedó en lugar lejos de las vacas, pues le tenía un "poquito" de miedo. Ella se sentó abajo de un árbol, mientras esperaba a su acompañante.

Se escuchó un relinchido de un caballo. Ella miró a los lados, y vio a Sonic que se acercaba, él estaba montando un caballo.

- Ven. - Él la llamó. - Súbete.

Ella arqueó la ceja. - Si seguro. - Dijo sarcásticamente. - Prefiero irme caminando.

- Pues para mi mejor. Adiós. - Habló para hacer que el caballo empezará a caminar.

- ¡Espera! - Exclamó, haciendo que Sonic parará al caballo.

- ¿Qué?!

- No me vas a dejar irme sola o.. ¿si?

- Es lo que tú quieres.

- Si.. pero ¿no hay una camioneta o un carro por aquí?

- ¿Uh? Jajaja, claro que no. - Se rió.

- Bueno.. ¿no hay otro caballo por aquí? - Preguntó mirando a sus lados.

- Si, pero tú no sabes montar un caballo.

- ¿Y tú como sabes? - Arqueó ella su ceja.

- Pues se nota que no has montado un caballo.

- Ja. Claro que se montar un caballo.

- Bien. Déjame y te la traigo. - Caminó para ir por el animal.

_"¿Amy que hiciste? ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Tú no has montado un caballo desde los 4 años"_ Pensó ella.

- Aquí esta. - Llegó Sonic con una yegua pinta.

Amy se le quedó mirando a la yegua. Se acercó a ella y le acarició su pelo.

- Esta yegua tu abuela la quiere mucho. Le tiene un cariño muy especial. - Sonic comenzó decir. - Ella sólo la monta, no deja que nadie más la monté. ¡Espera! - Exclamó al ver que Amy se subía a la yegua.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Bájate! ¡De ahí!

- No. Aparte tú me la trajiste para montarla ¿no?

- Si, pero pensé que no te atreverías a subirte a ella.

- Pues ves que sí.

- Tú abuela se va a enojar. Acaso no me escuchaste ¡ella no deja que nadie la monté!

- Si, pero yo soy su nieta así que no creo que se enoje. - Le dijo. - Aparte esta yegua se me hace muy familiar. - murmuró mirando a la yegua.

- Bien, pero yo te dije.

- Si, da igual.

- Bueno, vamonos. - Su caballo comenzó a avanzar.

_"Bien como era.. ¿Como le hago para que avance?!" _Pensó ella.

Paro al no notar la presencia de la eriza. Se regreso a donde ella se encontraba. La vio, y se rió.

- Le tienes que pegarle con tus pies, pero no tan fuerte, porque si no irá muy rápido. - Le explicó.

- Si, ya sabía. - Mintió.

Ella hizo lo que le dijo le pegó a la yegua con su pies, y ésta comenzó a avanzar.

* * *

Ya habían avanzado mucho, sin embargo aun les queda demasiado para llegar.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - Preguntó la eriza aburrida. - La casa de mi abuela ¿no la pasamos?

- No vamos a ir a la casa de tu abuela, vamos a ir a la ciudad.

- ¿A la ciudad?! - Exclamó sorprendida. - Y yo que pensaba que nada más había puros ranchos aquí.

- Bueno no es una ciudad, pero..

- Ah.. - se desilusionó. - ¿Y para que me llevas ahí?

- Para que conozcas el lugar, la gente..

- Y a mi que me importa eso? Lo único que quiero es irme de aquí. No me importa conocer a nadie.

- Tu abuela me ordenó eso.

- Pff.. - Resopló. - ¿Cómo le hago para que la yegua vaya más rápido?

- Pégale más fuerte. - Le contestó. - Espe..

- Okay. - Dijo esto y pateó a la yegua. Y ésta salió corriendo. - ¡Ahh!

- ¡Amy! - Gritó, pateando a su caballo para seguir a Amy.

Ella estaba sostenida de la yegua, pero ésta iba muy rápido, que en cualquier momento la eriza se podía caer.

* * *

**Hasta ahí le dejo ¿porque? Porque se me cortó la inspiración & aparte que son las 2:41 de la mañana :S & tengo mucho sueño :/**

**Bien dejen reviews si quieren el próximo cap :) **

**¡Nos vemos! Bye n.n**


	5. ¿Hola, Shadow?

**Les quiero agradecer por sus reviews , en serio gracias! n.n**

* * *

**¡Aaaaah! - Se escuchó oír. - ¡Auxilio!**

La yegua iba demasiado rápido. Ella sólo se sostenía como podía, pero era sólo en cuestión de segundos para que ella se cayera. - ¡Auxilio! - Gritó de nuevo.

- ¡Amy! - Le gritó Sonic, quien trataba de alcanzar a la eriza.

- ¡Sonic! ¡Ayúdame! - Le pidió mientras estaba sosteniéndose de la yegua.

- Ahora si quieres mi ayuda. - Bromeó él.

- Sonic, ahora no es momento para bromas. ¡Por favor ayúdame!- Gritó ella.

- Esta bien, esta bien. - Avanzó junto con su caballo. Después alcanzó a la eriza, pero.. no hizo nada.

- ¡Ayúdame! - Exclamó nerviosa al ver que él no hacia nada.

- Nope. - Contestó sin más.

- ¿Qué?! - Gritó.

- Tú solita puedes. - Le sonrió.

- Pero que.. ¿Estas loco?!

- No. Tú me habías dicho que sabías montar caballos.

- Si, pero..

- Acaso .. ¿me mentiste? - Preguntó sarcásticamente.

- Esta bien.. no se montar... - Admitió. -¡ya! ¡contento! Ahora ya ayúdame. - Pidió.

- Nou.

- **¿Qué?!** ¡Sonic por favor!

- No, como ya dije tú solita puedes.

Ella sólo frunció el ceño. - Esta bien.. - Pensó un momento. - Entonces...** ¿Cómo le hago para que paré?!**

dile "Oooh"

- ¿Oooh? - Preguntó confusa.

- Si.

- Esta bien. Ooooh.. - Después de hacer eso, la yegua paró inmediatamente.

Amy se bajo de la yegua un "poco" mareada, todo le daba vueltas. Estaba apuntó de caer, pero éste Sonic la sostuvo.

- Te tengo. - Dijo él, sosteniendo a Amy.

Habían llegado a una plaza, él la dejo en unas de las bancas, después de que a ella se le pasara el mareo, golpeó al erizo. -Auch! -Exclamó de dolor él. -¿Porqué me golpeas?

-Porque te lo mereces. -Contestó molesta.

-¿Estás enojada? -Preguntó el erizo, obviamente ya sabía, solo quería hacerla enojar más, por una razón le divertía.

-Eres un idiota.. -murmuró la eriza. -¡Estuve a punto de morir! ¡Por tu culpa! -Exclamó señalándolo.

-Ya, no seas exagerada. Vamos. -Se levantó del banco y caminó.

-Exagerada, ¿yo? Por dios.. -Ella notó que el erizo no le hacia caso. -¿cómo se te ocurre ignorarme?- Este no le hizo caso, de nuevo. -Oye, espera! No me quiero quedar sola! -Corrió hacia Sonic.

-¿Ya dejaste de quejarte? - Cuestionó él.

-Yo no me he estado quejando. -Respondió ella ofendida.

-No, casi no. -Habló con sarcasmo.

-Es que me haces enojar.. ¡Oye! como que casi no, por esos comentarios me haces enojar. -Se cruzó de brazos haciendo pucheros.

Sonic siguió su rumbo, mientras la eriza rosada sólo lo seguía sin saber a donde se dirigía** (eso rimo xD) **

-¿A dónde vamos, exactamente? -Preguntó para quitarse su duda.

-Vamos a dar la vuelta, a que conozcas el lugar y a la gente. -Respondió indiferente y sin mirarla.

-Para eso me..! -Iba a gritar, pero decidió no hacerlo, suspiró pesadamente tratando de relajarse. -Bien, creo que sería bueno dar un paseo, -Vio el lado bueno -Así se me pasa el día más rápido y no me aburro en la casa de mi abuela, ¡Si! Esto no estaaaan malo, bueno.. - miro al erizo. -Lo único malo es que estoy contigo. -Bromeó ella.

-Já, já, já, que graciosa. -Contestó molesto.

-Vamos, no te enojes. - Se acercó al erizo, haciendo que este se detuviera, ella tocó los labios de él, para formar una sonrisa en su rostro. -Sonríe.

-Déjame! -Quitó las manos de la eriza un poco ruborizado ante lo que hizo la eriza.

-Uy, lo siento. -Se disculpó. -Es que te miro muy serio, y eso me hace sentir rara.. siento que estas enojado conmigo.- Admitió. -Si estas enojado porque no te perdone esta bien, te perdono. -Le sonrió.

-¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó mientras se reía por el comentario de Amy.

-Sí, estas molesto porque no te perdone. -Se explicó.

-¿De que no me perdonaste?

-¿No te acuerdas?

-Nope. -Respondió indiferente.

-Lo del incidente en el baño, de eso. -Respondió ella ruborizándose.

Se quedaron en un silencio muy incomoda hasta que el erizo se echo una carcajada. -Estás loca, Amy. -Rió nerviosamente.

-Je, je, je, claro. -Sonrió nerviosa, sintiéndose tonta por su comentario. -Ves,

-¿Qué? - dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de tanto reírse.

-Sonreíste, eso significa que no estas enojado conmigo.

-Nunca estuve enojado.. -Contestó él.

Amy le golpeó en el brazo.-Eres un tonto.

-Auch! ¿Por qué? -Se tocó en su brazo.

-Yo debería ser la enojada.

-Pero yo nunca estuve..

-Ya, ya olvidemoslo.- Quiso cambiar de tema, pues ya no quería pelear con él.

-Olvidado. -Dijo Sonic.

Siguieron su camino, mientras avanzaban la gente saludaba al erizo, al parecer Sonic era muy conocido en el pueblo, también lo saludaban muchas chicas, "Hola, Sonic" Decían mientras hacían risitas estúpidas, por una extraña razón eso hacía enojar a Amy Rose. Caminaban y más personas saludaban al erizo, a alguien se le ocurrió preguntar "Hola, Sonic, ¿es tú novia? Deberías cuidarla, es muy bonita" Sonic y Amy sólo se sonrojaron mirándose uno al otro. -Él/Ella no es mi novio/a -Respondieron ambos.

Continuaron y más gente saludaba a Sonic, eso le comenzaba a molesta, nada más lo saludaban a él,y no a ella, _"que falta de modales de esa gente"_ pensó ella enojada. Amy volteó a los lados para ver si veía a alguien conocido, pero no era muy probable que viese a un conocido, ya que tiene demasiado que no venía, así que no se acordaba muy bien a sus amigos.. pero miró a un erizo de vetas rojas y gritó -¡Shadow! -y corrió hacia él. Sonic sólo la miró confundido ante la acción de ella, vio que se acercaba a Shadow "Esta eriza esta loca? Acaso no sabe.." Pensó él.

Una vez que Amy estaba cerca del erizo negro, él habló. -¿Qué quieres? ¿y quien eres?

-Uy, que enojon Shady. -Bromeó ella. -No te acuerdas de mi? Amy Rose.. - _Él la recordó._. -Oye, sólo quería saludarte, ¡hace mucho que no te veo! -Exclamó ella. -Oye, y.. como se llama? -Pensó.-Así! María, ¿dónde está?

Ese comentario hizo que el se enojara.

-Te acuerdas que te molestaba con ella? ja, ja era tan gracioso cuando te sonrojabas.. ya son novios o ¿que?

Él no aguantó más, era suficiente. La tomó del brazo, lastimandola.-¿Te estás burlando?

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué?! -Dijo con dolor.

Sonic vio la escena y corrió hacia ellos.

* * *

**FIIIIIIIIINNNN del capitulo, wow hace cuanto que no actualizo este fic, hace como 3 meses ¿no? D:**

_**Dejen Reviews**_

_**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**_


End file.
